Une longue nuit
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Natsu squatte encore une fois le lit de Lucy, mais cette fois c'en est trop. La blonde s'énerve et finalement elle part dormir chez Grey, très en colère.


**Une longue nuit d'hiver**

_On dit merci à Caladwen pour sa correction, comme toujours ^^_

_Ceci est ma première NaLu, et je tiens à préciser que je n'en ai jamais lu, j'espère donc que ma vision de ce couple vous plaira. **Au passage, un concours de fictions NaLu est organisée sur mon blog. Vous pouvez y participer même si vous n'en avez pas, pour cela, MP moi :)**_

Le froid avait envahi Magnolia depuis un bon moment, et toute la guilde avait ressorti des vêtements chauds, à quelques exceptions près. Il se faisait tard, et Lucy était épuisée. Elle était rentrée en milieu d'après-midi avec Natsu, Grey et Erza d'une mission d'une semaine dans les îles du sud, et leur retour à Magnolia avait rafraîchi les troupes.

De retour chez elle, Lucy laissa sa valise dans l'entrée. Elle s'en occuperait le lendemain, car pour le moment elle était frigorifiée, et elle décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour laver ses longs cheveux blonds. Son corps éreinté se réchauffait et se délassait sous l'eau avant qu'elle ne sorte, toute propre et parfumée au gel douche.

Attrapant sa veste de pyjama, elle le boutonna rapidement, puis elle enfila son pantalon en baillant avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre, par laquelle elle pouvait voir la neige tomber. La neige… elle avait presque oublié que c'était la saison, tant la neige était arrivée en retard cette année, mais à présent elle semblait bien décidée à tomber pour longtemps.

Et puis son regard se tourna vers son lit à la couette si moelleuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser tomber dedans et s'endormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, mais quelque chose clochait. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans son lit…

Perplexe, elle souleva la couverture et y trouva… un Natsu en caleçon, visiblement profondément endormi.

« **Eh ? Natsu !** » s'écria-t-elle. « **Sors de mon lit !** » ordonna-t-elle.

Mais le dragon slayer dormait tellement bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Au contraire, à présent il bougeait et parlait dans son sommeil, et visiblement il confondait Lucy avec Happy, l'attrapant avec force pour la coller à lui.

« **Hum… Happy, t'as grandi... **» marmonna-t-il. « **Tout doux…** »

Stupéfaite, Lucy cherchait à se débattre, mais rien à faire.

« **Idiot, lâche-moi ! Et sors de mon lit !** »

Sa voix faiblissait. Il est vrai qu'elle était habituée à ce qu'il occupe régulièrement son lit, et puis il faisait froid dehors.

« **Câlin…** »

Fatiguée de se répéter, Lucy laissa tomber. Elle avait eu le malheur de se plaire dans la chaleur que lui offrait son meilleur ami et elle finit par s'endormir bien vite, sans s'en rendre compte.

Lucy se réveilla dans le noir. Elle avait quelque chose de lourd sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer tranquillement, ainsi que quelque chose sur le nez. Attrapant le tissu sur son visage, elle le jeta sur le sol, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de l'écharpe de Natsu. Et elle se doutait également que c'était son visage qu'il prenait pour un oreiller.

Le poussant du mieux qu'elle put, elle se leva ensuite pour aller boire avant de se recoucher. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Passant sa main sur son corps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était… totalement nue. Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever que Natsu avait déjà retrouvé sa position initiale, bloquant encore plus ses mouvements depuis qu'il avait passé son bras sur sa poitrine.

« **Natsu… !** » siffla-t-elle. « **NATSU !** »

« **Hum…** »

« **Natsu, lâche-moi ! T'as recommencé !** » cria-t-elle en le poussant.

« **Hum… Lucy… Pourquoi tu cries ? C'est encore l'heure de dormir…** » marmonna le Dragon Slayer en ouvrant péniblement un œil.

« **Je cries parce que tu m'as encore déshabillée ! A croire que Grey te déteint dessus !** » dit-elle, mécontente, tandis qu'elle cherchait sa nuisette sur le sol.

« **Hum… Tu veux pas rester comme ça ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu mieux réveillé depuis quelques instants.

« **Non. Pervers.** »

Lucy semblait excédée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé, arrachant au passage la couverture du lit à défaut d'avoir retrouvé sa nuisette, malgré les protestations de Natsu. Elle en avait marre, c'était au moins la quinzième fois en moins de deux mois. Plus le temps passait, plus ça le prenait, sans que Lucy ne sache pourquoi. Il est vrai que Natsu était un peu agité la nuit depuis un moment, mais tout de même, de là à la déshabiller, il y avait des limites.

« **Luce…** »

« **Non. Déjà tu ne devrais même pas être dans mon lit ! Tu imagines ce que diraient les voisins ou même la guilde s'ils l'apprenaient ?** » s'écria-t-elle depuis le salon.

« **On s'en fout…** »

« **Pas moi** » répliqua la blonde, tranchante.

Las, le mage aux cheveux roses finit tout de même par se lever et la rejoindre, s'adossant au canapé puisqu'elle ne le laisserait pas venir dans le lit d'appoint.

« **Laisse-moi. Va te rendormir.** »

« **J'aime pas quand t'es pas dans le lit** » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« **Comment tu fais quand je suis absente ?** » demanda Lucy, ironique.

« **Bah… J'vais squatter chez Lisanna** » avoua-t-il, penaud.

« **Vraiment ?** »

« **Pourquoi je mentirais ? J'ai jamais été habitué à dormir seul, c'est pas la fin du monde !** » expliqua Natsu, embarrassé. « **Et puis j'aime bien dormir avec toi** » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

« **C-comment ça ?** » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« **Je sais pas trop. Je préfère quand je dors avec toi qu'avec les autres** » répondit le mage, assis contre l'accoudoir.

Lucy soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas, même si c'était pourtant bien parti. Natsu finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« **D'accord… Viens-là… Mais rends-moi mes vêtements.** »

« **Je sais pas où ils sont** » se défendit-il en se faufilant dans le canapé déplié.

« **NATSU !** » cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

« **Mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal cette fois !** »

« **Je te laisserai pas dormir avec moi tant que j'ai rien sur le dos **» cria-t-elle en poussant son ami.

« **Lucy, t'es pas marrante ce soir. J'm'en fous moi que tu soies habillée ou pas pour dormir ! Et puis personnellement, j'préfère quand t'es toute nue, c'est plus agréable** » dit-il en réfléchissant.

Rouge tomate, Lucy le gifla et le traita de pervers. Puis elle attrapa un t-shirt, une culotte et un pantalon, et elle sortit sous la neige, devant les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de Natsu.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal, et il mit une bonne minute avant de comprendre qu'elle avait claqué la porte. Et encore une minute avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Lucy était gelée. Quelle idée de sortir aussi peu vêtue par un temps pareil ? La neige recouvrait déjà la route, et elle en avait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses chaussons étaient trempés, tout comme le bas de son pyjama. Elle était dehors depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle savait où aller, mais ne savait pas si elle trouverait une porte ouverte à cette heure tardive. Elle ne savait même pas exactement quelle heure il pouvait être, en fait.

Elle tenta tout de même le coup, martelant la porte avec ses poings gelés jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

« **Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?** »

« **J'me suis fâchée avec Natsu…** » expliqua-t-elle, tremblante comme une feuille.

« **T'as les lèvres bleues, rentre. Je suppose que tu veux dormir là ?** » demanda-t-il en l'invitant.

« **Si ça ne t'ennuie pas…** »

« **Moi non… Attends-moi dans la cuisine, j'vais voir ce que je peux te trouver…** »

« **Grey, qu'est-ce que… ? Lucy ?** » s'étonna une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus.

« **Ju-Jubia ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?** »

« **Tss… J'vais le tuer le chewing-gum** » marmonna le mage de glace. « **Jub', tu aurais un pull pour Lucy ?** »

« **Heu… O-Oui, bien sûr, Jubia va chercher ça** » répondit la mage sans réfléchir.

« **Tu aurais pu me laisser dehors, Grey, je serais allée chez…** »

« **Chez Jubia ? Et elle ne t'aurait pas ouvert non plus** » termina Grey, qui faisait chauffer de l'eau.

« **Chez Erza !** » rectifia-t-elle. « **Mais… depuis quand… ?** »

« **Un moment** » répondit Grey, restant vague. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, l'autre abruti ?** » demanda le brun pour changer de sujet.

« **Disons que… j'ai l'impression que tu lui déteins dessus. J'me suis réveillée pour boire un peu, et j'étais toute nue, Natsu se servant de moi comme oreiller… Et il me sort qu'il préfère quand je dors sans rien…** » expliqua-t-elle, toujours remontée.

« **T'offusque pas pour ça, tu sais bien qu'il est un peu con. Surtout quand il est pas réveillé…** »

Jubia arriva au même moment, un épais pull dans les mains, ainsi qu'avec un pyjama sec et des chaussettes, le tout dans les tons bleus.

« **Lucy est trempée. Jubia a pensé que ce serait mieux que Lucy se change pour ne pas tomber malade** » dit-elle en lui tendant le tout.

« **Merci Jubia** » sourit la blonde avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller se changer.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant, mais d'autres coups frappèrent la porte. Cette fois c'est Jubia qui alla ouvrir.

« **Natsu ?! Mais… Que fait Natsu ici en pleine nuit ? Et surtout que fait Natsu ici en caleçon alors qu'il neige ?** »

« **Je cherche Lucy… Elle est partie énervée, mais je sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai senti son odeur jusqu'ici **» dit-il. « **Mais heu… c'est chez Grey là… Pourquoi t'es là ?** »

« **Heu… Entre, Lucy est là, en effet. Elle est partie se changer** » répondit précipitamment la demoiselle.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Natsu demanda à Grey ce que faisait Jubia ici, surtout en nuisette. Le mage de glace était atterré par l'idiotie de son ami. Eludant la question, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit à la blonde pour qu'elle parte ainsi de chez elle.

« **Bah rien justement… Moi j'voulais juste me rendormir…** »

« **T'as encore dû dire une connerie, imbécile…** »

« **Ta gueule, j'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est pas de ma faute si les filles sont bizarres ! Et puis t'as fais quoi de mal toi pour que Jubia soit là ?** »

« **C'est pas tes oignons.** »

Voyant la dispute se profiler, Jubia décida de s'en mêler avant que cela ne dégénère, et elle s'interposa entre les deux mages.

« **Natsu, heu… Jubia pense que Natsu devrait laisser Lucy se calmer un peu et s'excuser, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Lucy peut être assez rancunière, alors Jubia pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain matin, le temps qu'elle se calme. **»

« **Mais j'veux retourner dormir, moi !** » s'exclama-t-il.

« **Bah rentre chez toi, crétin !** » répondit Grey, dépité.

« **Merci Jubia, c'est parfait !** » dit alors Lucy en débarquant à son tour dans la cuisine. « **N-Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? **» cria-t-elle.

Jubia lança un regard à Grey, un peu inquiète. Ce dernier réagit finalement, il attrapa l'oreille de Natsu avant de le jeter dehors tandis que la bleue tentait de calmer la blonde dans la cuisine.

« **Si tu veux te battre, vas ailleurs, moi aussi j'veux dormir.** »

« **Hey ! Rends-moi Lucy !** » cria-t-il en frappant la porte.

« **Tu t'expliqueras avec elle demain. Salut** » dit Grey à travers la porte.

Jubia avait servi un thé chaud à leur invitée, cette dernière lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Grey, nu comme à son habitude, préféra les laisser parler un peu entre filles et alla se coucher. Jubia serait plus à même de répondre aux questions de la constellationniste que lui.

Les deux filles parlèrent un moment, Lucy expliquant les détails de sa dispute avec Natsu, triste. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu plus… entreprenant. Oui, c'était le mot, il se comportait différemment depuis l'attaque des dragons, il y avait quelques mois.

« **C'est peut-être sa manière de dire à Lucy qu'il l'aime ?** »

« **J'en doute, c'est un idiot. Un idiot, un idiot, un idiot !** » s'exclama la constellationniste.

« **Mais Lucy aime Natsu quand même** » déclara la bleue.

« **Malheureusement…** »

Les deux filles parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Lucy ne s'endorme à moitié sur la table. Jubia l'aida à aller jusqu'au lit de la seconde chambre avant d'aller elle-même rejoindre le lit qu'elle occupait officieusement avec Grey. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne dormait pas. Il attendait de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Les mots de Jubia l'avaient fait réfléchir, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, elle était en sueur. Elle retira ses chaussettes et poussa un peu la couverture.

« **Natsu….** » marmonna-t-elle en le voyant dans le lit.

« **Hum… pardon… Luce…** »

Elle sourit un instant, incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps, avant de se lever pour fermer correctement la fenêtre par laquelle il était passé, avant de se recoucher. Elle l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air tellement innocent lorsqu'il dormait ainsi, comme un enfant. Mais n'en était-il pas un, d'enfant ? Grand certes, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était une partie de sa personnalité, même si rares étaient les gens qui connaissaient également son côté plus adulte.

« **C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… Je ne devrais pas m'emporter aussi facilement** » murmura-t-elle en se collant à lui.

« **C'est ton caractère** » répondit-il en l'étreignant.

« **Tu… Tu dors pas ?!** » s'exclama la blonde à voix basse.

« **J'me suis réveillé quand tu t'es levée **» expliqua-t-il, la voix endormie.

« **T'es vraiment pas possible. Mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer !** » prévient-elle.

« **Mais j'avais rien fait Lucy, j'te le jure !** » se défendit le dragon slayer en la serrant.

« **Dans le lit il n'y a que toi et moi, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me déshabille, donc ça ne peut être que toi** » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« **Bah je m'en souviens pas.** »

« **Hum. On en reparlera demain, tu veux ? Je suis fatiguée…** »

« **Dis Luce, j'peux te poser une question ?** » demanda-t-il en baillant.

« **Hum ?** »

« **Tu préfères dormir avec qui toi ?** »

« **Avec… qui ? Hum… avec toi. Erza bouge trop la nuit, Jubia a tendance à… heu… je vais passer les détails, et Grey est un vrai glaçon…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **T'as déjà dormi avec lui ?!** » s'exclama le rose qui tentait de cacher sa colère.

« **Oui, une fois ou deux en mission, pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?** »

« **Moi ? Jaloux d'un iceberg ? Tu veux rire !** » répondit Natsu.

« **Alors pourquoi tu hausses le ton comme ça ? Tu m'étouffes aussi…** »

« **Désolé…** »

« **Idiot, tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère !** » sourit-elle en l'embrassant. « **Oh ! Désolée Natsu, je voulais pas…** »

« **Tu peux recommencer ?** »

« **P-Pardon ?** » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« **Bah… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ça** » expliqua-t-il tout sourire.

« **Vraiment, tu es affligeant….** » répondit-elle, dépitée, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« **Je veux bien être affligeant plus souvent si c'est pour que tu soies comme ça** » sourit-il entre deux baisers.

« **Idiot, tu l'es déjà à longueur de temps…** » marmonna-t-elle, « **Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Cette fois tu pourras dire que c'est vraiment de ma faute** » murmura le dragon slayer qui déboutonnait le haut de la blonde.

« **Non, arrête** » demanda-t-elle faiblement alors qu'une main chaude remontait le long de son dos.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Parce que… Parce qu'avant de te laisser mon corps, il y a une chose que je dois savoir. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que j'aurai la réponse que tu pourras ou non disposer de moi** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Tu sais Natsu, t'es vraiment le seul qui compte autant pour moi, mais malgré tout, je suis pas le genre de fille à se laisser guider simplement par ses pulsions.** »

« **Hum… Je veux bien te répondre, mais… c'est quoi ta question ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

« **Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… enfin… Quand tu penses à moi, ça te fait quoi ?** » balbutia-t-elle.

« **Hum… ça dépend. Parfois j'ai pas envie de te voir parce que je sais que tu vas me frapper.** »

« **Parce que t'as fait une connerie !** » expliqua la blonde.

« **Mais je supporte pas que tu ailles pas bien ou que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. C'est étrange quand j'y pense, car il n'y a qu'avec toi que c'est aussi fort. J'veux dire, si Erza ou Wendy se trouvaient dans la même situation, je ressentirais pas exactement la même chose. Tu sais pourquoi ?** »

« **J'ai mon idée. **»

« **Tu veux bien m'expliquer alors ?** » demanda le mage en l'embrassant sur le front.

« **Je me trompe peut-être, ce sera à toi de me dire si ce que je pense est vrai ou pas** » dit-elle. « **Tu ne serais pas… amoureux ?** »

« **Tu crois ?** »

« **J'en sais rien idiot, c'est à toi de réfléchir, je ne suis pas toi !** » s'écria-t-elle en essayant de rester discrète pour leurs voisins de chambre.

« **Hum… Eh bien c'est sûr que tu comptes plus que les autres, mais je ne sais pas si on peut mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, alors je suis pas tout à fait certain. Ce que je peux te dire par contre, et ça j'en suis sûr, c'est que quand t'es pas là, ça me manque** » expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Lucy sourit. Natsu était tellement craquant quand il était embarrassé comme ça… Mais elle était contente, elle avait sa réponse, même si ce n'était pas très clair. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de Natsu…

« **Tu sais Natsu, j'aime pas non plus quand t'es pas là. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour ?** »

« **Je sais pas, c'est pas vraiment mon fort ça. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que t'es la plus importante de la guilde** » expliqua-t-il en souriant. « **Bah… pourquoi tu pleures ?** »

« **Parce que… parce que je suis heureuse.** »

Natsu l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et le goût des larmes était un peu étrange. Il avait également repris là où il s'était arrêté, et la chemise de Lucy fut totalement déboutonnée. Elle ne protestait plus à présent, et même si Natsu ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, il aimait le faire.

Il aimait toucher sa peau, ses lèvres, ses seins. Oui, c'était comme s'il ne décidait plus vraiment, que son corps avait pris le relais sur l'esprit, mais il s'en fichait, il aimait ça, et visiblement elle aussi. Il aimait aussi sentir ses petites mains fines sur son corps.

Doucement, sa langue parcourait sa mâchoire, sa gorge, sa clavicule, continuant à descendre pour finalement s'arrêter sur son sein gauche, tandis que sa main s'amusait avec l'autre. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais fait ça, et pourtant il savait instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire. C'était bien la première fois. Et les légers gémissements de la constellationniste à demi nue n'étaient pas du tout désagréable, au contraire, c'était… motivant.

Natsu sentait une chaleur inhabituelle se propager dans son corps, la source de ce brasier se situant dans son bas-ventre. Et à chaque fois que Lucy gémissait, c'était pire. Pire aussi depuis qu'il s'était mis à jouer avec sa poitrine. Pire à chaque instant.

« **Na…tsu…** »

Elle s'était cambrée sans s'en rendre compte. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi, elle avait tellement chaud, mais elle se sentait atrocement bien. Elle sentait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme… comme des papillons qui grouillaient dans son ventre. Le corps et les mains chaudes de son compagnon étaient tellement agréables, même si elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Elle sentait sa poitrine se raidir à mesure qu'il jouait avec, tandis qu'il se positionnait au-dessus d'elle.

« **C'est drôle, mais j'aime bien cette expression** » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant que sa main occupée ne descende un peu plus bas.

Oui, elle était vraiment mignonne avec ce visage surpris, intimidé, et sa couleur carmin. Mais quelque chose le gênait dans sa progression : le pantalon de pyjama de Lucy. Tant pis, il passa sous l'élastique, se rendant compte… qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Elle devait l'avoir mise à sécher en même temps que le reste de ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait, ça l'arrangeait. Il pouvait caresser les fesses rebondies de la demoiselle à sa guise.

Le dragon slayer sentait qu'elle s'impatientait, son odeur avait changé également, et lui aussi avait envie d'aller explorer encore plus loin.

Il la sentait frissonner sous son corps tandis que le seul vêtement qu'il portait devenait trop étroit à son goût. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait à cause d'une fille, habituellement, c'était lors de son réveil que cela se produisait.

Le lendemain matin, Jubia ouvrit la porte doucement pour voir si son amie dormait toujours. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la chaleur bien plus élevée qui régnait là par rapport au reste de l'appartement, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit, c'est un autre spectacle qui l'attendait. Lucy et Natsu étaient enlacés sous la couette, certainement nus puisque les vêtements qu'elle lui avait prêtés la nuit-même étaient à terre. Souriante, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, ferma doucement la porte et rejoignit Grey pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était.

« **J'espère que cet imbécile a pas fait de conneries…** » marmonna Grey.

« **Jubia pense que Lucy a fait attention** » sourit-elle en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« **Mouais… Dois-je te rappeler comment ça s'est passé entre nous la première fois ?** »

« **Jubia s'en souvient parfaitement** » sourit-elle en rougissant.

Déposant un baiser sur le front de la bleue, Grey se dégagea pour terminer son café.

« **Je vais à la guilde, je te les laisse.** »

« **A tout à l'heure. **»

Dehors, il neigeait toujours. Jubia avait profité de la lumière qui éclairait la chambre pour prendre une photo des amants. Elle savait que Grey apprécierait de pouvoir faire chanter Natsu, et puis si Lucy lui posait des questions un peu trop personnelles sur sa relation officieuse avec le mage de glace, Jubia aurait de quoi faire pression à son tour, bien qu'elle ne pense à rien de mal. Ce serait une façon amusante de se divertir lors d'une petite soirée entre filles, comme celles qui étaient organisées chaque mois.


End file.
